


The Biggest Mistake Of Kano Shuuya's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Other, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is too far? How much is too much? When does a harmless prank turn into something that might get you killed? These are some of the things Kano may or may not have thought about when he took on the appearance of Kido, all in order to tease Shintaro. Mostly played for laughs, but contains some nsfw themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Mistake Of Kano Shuuya's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no post on this account. I've sort of been using my tumblr for holding my fanfic not to mention I haven't written anything in a while. But this idea had been bugging me ever since I got into kagerou project and i couldnt get it out of my head. anyway enjoy.

Kano paused outside the doorway to the living room, where Shintaro had set up his laptop. He had headphones plugged in, and clearly couldn't hear anything around him. He didn't notice the sun shining brightly outside, or whoever was behind him.

And the thing was, Kano loved poking fun at Shintaro, but this time, he wanted to go farther. It was obvious how much of a blatant virgin Shintaro was. Kano wanted to use this to his advantage.

Kano gave a nonchalant wave, and the air shimmered around him. Where he was once standing, there was now an illusion of Kido. She was dressed in her usual outfit at first, but Kano waved his hand again, and Kido was now dressed in a lace slip, black and sheer, that showed the barest trace of her nipples through the fabric. It hung down to her mid-thigh- far more revealing than the old T-shirts the real Kido wore for pajamas. 

Kano advanced, treading lightly on the carpet in bare feet. Perfectly manicured hands swooped down and covered Shintaro's eyes, and Kano spoke in a perfectly disguised voice.

"Hey there. Why don't you put that away for a bit~?" Kano had to fight back the urge to make a snide comment when Shintaro jumped a mile, nearly dropping his laptop on the floor.

"Kido?" Shintaro seemed shocked when he heard that voice. He tried to turn and look, but Kano was too quick. He strolled right on over and in front of Shintaro, lifting his laptop and placing it off to the side, then sat down in his lap.

Shintaro seemed to be panicking slightly. His hands were restless, his eyes glancing from the manipulated form of Kido to anywhere in the room. He seemed to be in disbelief that anything like this could happen.

"Kido, what are you-"

And that's when Kano kissed him.

The kiss was deeper than Kano expected, and deepened even more due to Shintaro's enthusiasm. He was a mess- he didn't know where to put his lips, or his teeth, he used too much tongue, and his hands were everywhere. Every once in a while he would break away to wipe his mouth, and Kano noticed that his breathing had become heavier each time their lips parted. Not to mention- did he feel a bulge protruding from Shintaro's lap? How he could get aroused this quickly from just kissing was a mystery. Kano figured he'd drop the act any minute now. He kissed Shintaro's neck, sucking a bit on the skin and tugging with his teeth. Shintaro was practically panting like an animal now, not to mention that Kano had left several marks all over his neck. And just like that, the air shimmered, and Kano reappeared as his normal self. He climbed off of Shintaro's lap and proceeded to double over with laughter.

"I can't believe you!" Kano managed to say between fits of giggles. "Oh, and by the way, your kissing's going to need some work." 

Shintaro just sat there, both hands covering his erection, feeling very strange about this entire encounter. That is, until the two of them heard the sounds of somebody angrily clearing their throat from the doorway.

The two of them turned their heads, and there was Kido, seething mad and headed right in their direction.

"You. What did you think you were trying to pull. Dressing up in my image and going through that- that charade."

"Leader! I didn't see you there!" Kano said, a nervous grin on his face. 

"Oh, I wonder why."

Shintaro couldn't look either of them in the eye. He just stayed in his seat, wondering if his laptop would be able to hide his awkward boner.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to see you pose as me in that ridiculous outfit," Kido said, emphasizing 'ridiculous' with a wide hand gesture. "I don't even own anything like that. What would be the point?" 

Kano was speechless. Kido took that opportunity to stride across the room and sock him hard in the jaw.

"Ouch! What was that for, Leader?" When Kano spoke, it was a garbled mess- he had obviously bitten his tongue.

Kido kneed him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over, then proceeded to lash out with her foot, striking him to the ground. 

"You deserved every bit of that." Kido left the room, obviously still mad.

Shintaro was quiet through the whole ordeal, and stayed silent even while Kano was unconscious on the floor. During the fight, he had discovered that his laptop does hide his boner quite nicely.


End file.
